


Compilation soirées drabbles 3

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, c'est la troisième compilation de drabbles sur le fandom Hetalia.





	1. FruK

Francis et Arthur profitaient de l’hospitalité de Kiku pour leur séjour au Japon.  
Il était rare que le Japonais invite des nations étrangères dans sa maison. Et c’était la première fois que Francis y avait droit.  
Arthur l’avait exhorté à se comporter convenablement. Une attitude respectable constituait à ne pas se balader tout nu dans toute la maison de Kiku.  
Par contre, en ce qui concernait l’onsen, Francis retrouvait toutes ses aises et se moquait d’Arthur qui tentait tant bien que mal d’atteindre l’eau sans faire tomber sa serviette.  
« Je t’ai déjà vu tout nu.  
\- Et si Kiku passe par ici ?  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’il soit aussi prude que tu le penses. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil à ses lectures. Il a des yaoi vraiment hard où l’on voit tout…  
\- C’est privé, Francis. Arrête d’être aussi curieux.  
\- Je suis curieux de voir dans quel état tu es sous ta serviette.  
\- Je ne suis pas du tout excité, stupid frog !  
\- Dommage, soupira Francis. C’est l’endroit parfait. »  
Cachés par la végétation, ils pourraient s’ébattre en toute tranquillité. Francis y pensait depuis qu’il avait vu ce petit coin de verdure. Arthur n’osait pas faire l’amour dans leur chambre, car les murs n’avaient rien d’épais. Ses précédentes tentatives s’étaient transformées en dispute pas du tout discrètes. Et malgré la proximité de leurs futons, ils n’avaient rien fait de folichon.  
Mais là, dans l’eau, tous nus, il serait plus facile de le faire céder.  
Francis soupira d’aise, quand Arthur se colla contre lui. Il passa le bras autour de ses hanches et commença à lui caresser l’aine. Arthur grogna contre son cou. Francis ne se laissa pas démonter. A force de caresses, il réussirait à l’amener sur le chemin de la luxure.  
Quand Arthur se déhancha sur lui, Francis se félicita pour sa persévérance.


	2. GrèceJapon

Héraklès se réveilla tout à fait quand il vit Kiku passer dans un accoutrement singulier.  
Avait-il rêvé ? Ses fantasmes seraient-ils aussi précis et poussés ? Avait-il regardé trop d’animes avant d’aller se coucher ? Kiku détiendrait-il sur lui ?  
Pour être sûr, Héraklès se leva et partit dans la direction qu’avait prise Kiku.  
Il le retrouva bel et bien déguisé de la tête au pied.  
Kiku rougit d’être vu dans sa robe rose pâle avec plein de froufrous et de nœud dans tous les sens, ses gants blancs et sa perruque bleue.  
Il avait sûrement pensé qu’Héraklès dormait encore pour s’adonner au travestissement de sa personne.  
Loin d’être choqué, Héraklès s’habitua à cette vision de son amant. Il le trouva particulièrement kawaï avec ses joues colorées et son visage d’ange. Il s’approcha doucement de lui, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer, et l’embrassa.  
Tandis que leurs langues entamaient un ballet hypnotisant, Héraklès caressait Kiku par-dessus sa robe, cherchant à vaincre ce bout de tissu. Finalement, il s’abaissa pour plonger ses mains sous le jupon. Il trouva une culotte en dentelles qui l’émoustilla fortement. Après s’être débarrassé d’elle, il prit en main l’érection de Kiku.  
Il effectua plusieurs va et vient en douceur. Kiku gémissait sous ses attentions, sa main droite serrée sur le tissu de sa robe.  
Avec un sourire, Héraklès se glissa sous les froufrous du jupon pour prendre en bouche le pénis engorgé de son amant.  
Il le suçota, le prit loin et fort et s’amusa à faire gémir son amant jusqu’au point de non-retour.


	3. PruCan

Gilbert dit au revoir à ses acolytes motards du BFT et monta sur sa moto pour rejoindre son amour pas si secret que ça.  
Il avait à peine fait un mètre que Francis et Antonio le charriait déjà sur son crush.  
Même s’il était tatoué au possible et tout de cuir vêtu, il avait un faible pour les hommes bien habillés et bons sur tout rapport. Ses goûts étaient contraires à ses deux amis qui aimaient deux punks aux gestes éloquents et aux langages de charretier.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans une maison dans un lotissement chic.  
Il avait toujours l’impression de n’avoir rien à faire dans un tel endroit. Tous ses doutes disparaissaient quand il passait le pas de la porte de son amant.   
Matthew l’accueillait toujours chaleureusement, en l’embrassant passionnément. Leurs vêtements tombaient un à un sur le chemin menant à sa chambre. Gilbert caressait la peau pâle et naturelle de Matthew avec dévotion. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à lui octroyer du plaisir, s’attardant sur ses zones érogènes. Il adorait connaître dans l’intimité cet avocat brillant en société et savoir qu’il était son petit ami, son secret aux yeux de tous.  
Matthew gémissait plus fortement quand Gilbert s’attaquait à sa verge. Il aimait la caresser, en sentir sa chaleur et sa longueur. Ensuite, il la prenait souvent dans sa bouche pendant qu’il préparait son amant à son intrusion. Une fois qu’il était détendu, Gilbert se plaçait entre ses jambes et le pénétrait lentement. Il adorait profiter de la vision de son amant à ce moment-là. Matthew était impatient et soumis à son désir. Tout ceci contrastait avec l’image qu’on avait de lui en société.  
Gilbert entamait alors des va et vients langoureux et s’appliquait à toucher la prostate de son compagnon.  
Il le faisait crier de plaisir jusqu’au bout de la nuit.


	4. Premier bingo - Couple divers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai choisi une carte de bingo pour l'été. Il n'y a pas de soirée drabbles sur la FA pendant cette période de temps, mais nous avons des jeux estivaux et nos jeux permanents. N'hésitez pas à venir y participer.
> 
> Donc, c'est le premier bingo, un enchaînement de cinq cases dans ma carte.

**Vive les mariées**   
**Nyo Fruk**   
**Image de deux mariées sur la plage dans le soleil couchant**

Elles étaient enfin mariées !  
Lisa et Marianne avaient bataillé fermes chacune à leur tour pour que ce rêve devienne réalité.  
Quand ce n’était pas l’une qui émettait des doutes ou des craintes, l’autre s’y mettait à son tour. Et cette boucle infernale s’était installée durant des siècles durant.  
Leur mariage s’était révélé un vrai combat administratif. Merci la France !  
Maintenant qu’elles avaient la bague au doigt, elles resplendissaient de joie.  
Le photographe les avait amenées sur un bout de plage désertique pour les prendre en photo dans le soleil couchant.  
Immortalisées dans leur bonheur, les deux femmes finirent par renvoyer le photographe pour échanger quelques baisers en privé.  
Les baisers se transformèrent en caresses passionnées. Et bien vite, elles roulèrent sur le sol pour se toucher plus intimement. Elles haletaient de plaisir l’une contre l’autre tandis que leurs doigts s’activaient sous leurs robes. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles continuaient à se donner l’une à l’autre sous le soleil rasant du couchant et sous le bruit des vagues.  
Cet orgasme fut l’un de leurs plus beaux souvenirs.  
Heureusement, personne ne fit de remarque sur leurs robes pleines de sables quand elles revinrent aux festivités de leur mariage.

**Grande roue**   
**Spamano**   
**Image d'une grande roue**

« J’ai le vertige, idiota.  
\- Allez ! La grande roue, c’est rien du tout. Tu verras. Et puis, je saurais te faire passer le vertige. »  
Lovino regarda son compagnon avec suspicion. Il connaissait ces yeux malicieux. Il pariait que sa technique avait un rapport avec l’alcool ou le sexe.  
« J’aimerais bien voir ça.  
\- On monte alors. »  
Lovino s’installa de mauvaise grâce dans le manège. Antonio commençait à le chauffer avec des petits mots à l’oreille pendant que les autres participants s’installaient. Il lui racontait à quel point il était sexy quand il était en colère ou stressé. Et puis, ses paroles dérivèrent sur à quel point Antonio pouvait bander en de telles occasions ou vouloir le prendre contre un mur.  
Bref, l’idiota était en forme.  
« Tu te souviens de mon sexe en toi.  
\- Pas plus tard qu’hier, répondit du tac au tac Lovino.  
\- Et de mes va-et-vient. »  
À ce moment-là, le manège se mit en branle et les porta bien au-dessus des visiteurs de la foire. Antonio se décida à porter la main à l’entrejambe réveillée de Lovino.  
Lovino ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les mouvements enthousiastes d’Antonio sur sa virilité jusqu’à ce que l’orgasme l’emporte en haut de la roue.

**Poisson rouge**   
**Spamano**   
**Image d'un poisson rouge sautant d'un aquarium à un autre**

Antonio faisait l’amour passionnément à Lovino. Il avait passé ses mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer la force de ses va-et-vient. Allongé sur la table de la cuisine, Lovino avait enserré son bassin de ses jambes et anticipait ses mouvements. Antonio adorait quand les hanches de Lovino allaient à la rencontre des siennes.  
De délicieuses sensations remontaient le long de sa verge en mouvement et menaçaient de l’emporter à tout moment.  
Lovino gémissait sous ses coups de reins. L’instant était délectable. La tension dans son bas-ventre grandissait au fur et à mesure qu’il augmentait la cadence. Antonio regarda dans les yeux Lovino alors qu’il sentait la fin proche. Il y eut tout l’amour et la passion qu’il adorait avant qu’ils jouissent fortement.  
Antonio fut à peine remis de son orgasme que Lovino s’inquiéta pour un pauvre animal dans son aquarium.  
« On a sûrement traumatisé ce pauvre poisson rouge.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Il a déjà oublié, soupira Antonio. Il me semble qu’ils n’ont pas beaucoup de mémoire, ces bêtes-là. Pas plus de trente secondes ou d’une minute.  
\- Ça veut dire qu’on l’a traumatisé plusieurs fois ! », s’écria Lovino.  
Antonio aurait préféré passer son état post-orgasmique en câlins plutôt qu’avec ce type de conversation.

**Piscine**   
**RusAme**   
**Image d'une piscine et d'un hôtel en arrière fond**

Ivan et Alfred avaient décidé de se baigner à minuit dans la piscine de l’hôtel.  
Comme personne ne les observait, ils s’étaient mis à l’aise en enlevant leur maillot et se bécotaient sur le bord de la piscine.  
Leurs érections frottaient ensemble dans l’eau. Des frissons des plaisirs traversaient leurs corps à chaque contact de leurs sexes. Alfred aurait bien aimé que son petit ami le prenne contre le bord de la piscine, mais celui-ci semblait se satisfaire de la situation présente.  
« Impatient, mon tournesol ?, le taquina Ivan.  
\- J’ai envie de toi. »  
Il était rare qu’Alfred évoque son désir pour Ivan de manière aussi directe. Ivan se mit à rire. Alfred rougit d’avoir été aussi franc.  
Ivan le plaqua contre la paroi la plus proche, se mit entre ses jambes et le prépara sommairement. Alfred était tellement excité par leurs baisers et leurs préliminaires, qu’il encouragea Ivan à le pénétrer aussi vite que possible.  
Ivan prit son temps, avant de s’immiscer en lui et d’effectuer des allers et venues enchanteresses.  
Alfred se retenait de gémir à chaque fois qu’il touchait sa prostate et l’embrassait dès que possible. Ivan se déhancha lentement en lui, faisant venir tout doucement l’orgasme.

**Premier rendez-vous**   
**GreJap**   
**Image d'un homme en costard**

Kiku mettait rarement un smoking. Il préférait de loin les tenues traditionnelles de son pays. Pour Héraklès, il choisit de faire un effort pour leur premier rendez-vous au restaurant.  
À peine Héraklès l’avait-il vu dans cet accoutrement chic qu’une étincelle de désir s’allumait dans ses yeux.  
Héraklès ne cessa de lui jeter des regards aguicheurs pendant le repas. Il osa même prononcer des phrases explicites et lui faire du pied sous la table. Kiku avait rougi à toutes ses attentions. Il avait eu peur qu’on remarque leur petit manège, surtout quand le pied nu d’Héraklès s’était logé sur son entrejambe en érection.  
Mais rien ne perturba leur repas idyllique.  
Héraklès le raccompagna à son hôtel et l’embrassa bien avant qu’il ne passe la porte de sa chambre.  
Kiku l’invita pour la nuit. Il ne voulait pas rater cette occasion de coucher avec Héraklès. Une fois à l’intérieur, Kiku voulut dénouer sa cravate, mais Héraklès l’arrêta.  
« Je te veux, comme ça. »  
Héraklès lui baissa juste le pantalon et le caleçon, avant de s’attaquer à son érection avec sa bouche. Gémissant, Kiku glissa la main dans ses cheveux et attrapa son épaule quand il commença à la préparer pour la suite. Décidément, le Grec ne perdait pas son temps.


	5. Deuxième bingo - Couple divers

**Spamano**

**Image d'une tique sur la peau**

« Je t’assure que tu n’en as pas, rit Antonio en continuant d’explorer son corps.  
\- Et moi, je te dis que je m’en chope toujours une dans ces bois. »  
Bastardo cherchait sur sa peau dénudée la présence potentielle d’une tique. Évidemment, cet idiota ne pouvait s’empêchait de le caresser en effectuant son investigation.  
Lovino se trouvait déjà en érection à force de sentir ses zones érogènes être stimulées. Antonio avait même soulevé sa mèche de cheveux si sensible.  
« Il reste un endroit que je n’ai pas regardé », s’exclama Antonio avec un air coquin.  
L’idiota s’agenouilla devant lui, prit en main sa verge et ouvrit la bouche dans une invite explicite.  
Lovino n’allait pas se rebeller contre l’envie subite de son compagnon. Il le désirait. Et il n’avait vraisemblablement pas de nuisible sur le corps. Autant profiter de son état.  
Lovino lâcha un soupir de plaisir, quand les lèvres d’Antonio se posèrent sur son pénis. Antonio déposa une tonne de baisers et de coups de langue sur son membre, avant de daigner le prendre en bouche.  
L’Italien gémit, en sentant cette douce chaleur bercer son érection. Antonio ne tarda pas à bouger sa tête pour lui procurer tout un tas de sensations saisissantes.

 

**Fruk**

**Image d'une galerie dorée**

 

Arthur se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l’hôtel pour échapper à son poursuivant.  
Stupid frog était… comment dire… insistant.  
Au bar, il lui avait sorti sa voix la plus sensuelle et avait usé de ses mains baladeuses pour l’occasion.  
Arthur ne savait pas encore s’il voulait passer la nuit avec lui. Il avait toujours des remords après leurs parties de jambes en l’air. Francis avait été clair. Ils couchaient ensemble, sans aller plus loin. Arthur avait accepté en pensant qu’il préférait avoir Francis dans son lit plutôt que dans celui des autres.  
« Arthur chéri… Attends ! »  
Arthur s’arrêta et se prit stupid frog dans le dos. Avec l’alcool qu’il avait dans le sang, il ne pourrait pas le distancer très longtemps.  
« Je suis bourré.  
\- Je peux attendre que tu décuves, soupira Francis. Et si on dormait ensemble ? Comme ça, je n’ai pas à me présenter au petit matin en tenue d’Adam à ta porte.  
\- Il ne manquerait plus que tu attires l’attention sur toi. »  
Il aimait trop ce stupid frog. Et ses baisers. Et ses mains. Tout son corps.  
Arthur frissonna d’anticipation.  
« Tu ne me fais rien pendant la nuit.  
\- Promis, Arthur. Mais ce sera ta fête demain. »

 

**Turquie/Grèce**

**Image d'une étendue d'eau avec cascade**

 

Sadiq se rapprocha d’Héraklès avec la ferme intention de profiter de ce paysage paradisiaque d’une certaine manière.  
Le Grec lui sourit, comprenant ses intentions, et lui fila entre les doigts. Quand Héraklès devenait joueur et se faisait désirer, Sadiq le trouvait encore plus attirant.  
Héraklès sortit de l’eau et passa rapidement sous les cascades, offrant à sa vue son magnifique postérieur.  
Sadiq lui courut après en faisant attention de ne pas glisser et plongea pour le rejoindre dans le lac. Il nagea vigoureusement pour le rattraper et le coincer entre ses bras. Héraklès se laissa embrasser et cajoler jusqu’à ce que leurs érections deviennent pressantes.  
Sadiq commença à le préparer à son intrusion. Héraklès gémissait d’impatience à chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient sa prostate et l’enjoignait à le prendre. Sadiq ravageait sa bouche, jouait avec sa langue, ce qui augmentait leur désir de l’autre.  
Quand Sadiq le pénétra enfin, ils poussèrent un long gémissement de concert. Sadiq ne tarda pas à bouger ses hanches et à toucher de plus en plus fort sa prostate. Sa chaleur l’étreignait de manière intime. Chaque mouvement amenait son lot de plaisir et de sensation. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Jusqu’à la jouissance.

 

**GerIta**

**Image d'une piscine**

 

Ludwig s’approcha de la surface avec méfiance.  
Feliciano se comportait comme un véritable poisson dans l’eau dans une piscine, nageant aussi vite qu’il pouvait courir. Alors, il faisait attention à ne pas se faire embarquer par un Italien enthousiaste. Ludwig avait déjà bu la tasse plusieurs fois.  
« Lulu ! Dépêche-toi, cria le brun depuis l’autre bout du bassin.  
\- J’arrive, j’arrive. »  
Une fois dans l’eau, Feliciano n’arrêta pas de lui tourner autour. Il se collait parfois à lui, l’entourant de ses deux bras, pour un câlin mouillé. Ludwig adorait être le centre de ses attentions et évitait de bouger de peur de le cogner.  
A un instant, il sentit quelque chose de dur se poser sur sa cuisse.  
Ludwig soupira. Feliciano mettait des plombes à manifester son désir, en multipliant les caresses et les avances. Et lui, comme d’habitude, ne voyait rien jusqu’à ce que ce soit frappant.  
Ludwig se pencha pour l’embrasser. Feliciano rougit de plaisir et se rapprocha de lui, ses mains devenant tactiles au niveau de son entrejambe. Ludwig le coinça contre le bord, son désir montant en flèche.  
Ludwig ne tarda pas à gémir, en se déhanchant entre ses cuisses.

 

**FrUk**

**Image de deux cocktails**

 

« A l’entente cordiale », trinqua Francis.  
Francis et Arthur fêtaient l’anniversaire de leur alliance autour d’un cocktail fait maison. Cette fois-ci, le français avait invité l’anglais à Paris et s’était occupé du repas. Même quand Arthur lui servait d’hôte, il se plaçait aux fourneaux pour ne pas subir l’absence de talent culinaire de son allié de circonstance.  
Au début, ils célébraient cette alliance sans grande conviction, convaincus qu’à la moindre occasion, ils la rompraient. Leur Histoire commune avait démontré plus d’une fois leur animosité. Finalement, ils se voyaient tous les ans à cette occasion.  
Et ils avaient pris une très mauvaise habitude.  
Arthur prit une gorgée de son cocktail, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« On baise ? »  
Francis était toujours partant pour du sexe avec sa Némésis. Côté sentiment, c’était toujours le bordel entre eux. Aucun d’eux n’avouerait son affection à l’autre, par peur d’être rejeté.  
Francis invita Arthur dans sa chambre et l’embrassa avec tout l’amour qu’il lui portait.  
« On pourrait arrêter de faire semblant, tenta Francis.  
\- Ne gâche pas tout, stupid frog. »  
Arthur lui prit la main et s’allongea sur le lit, le tirant à sa suite.  
Francis se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, attisant leur désir.


	6. Troisième bingo - couple divers

**Spamano**

**Image d'un homme portant un autre homme sur la plage**

« Pose-moi à terre, idiota ! On va se casser la gueule ! »  
Antonio l’avait obligé à monter sur son dos dans la mer et se rapprochait à présent de la plage.  
« Tu parles au grand Capitaine Antonio Fernandez Carriedo qui marchait sur le sable avec un pied sûr même avec une bouteille de rhum dans le pif !  
\- Tu n’es plus cet homme ! »  
Et heureusement ! Lovino se félicitait de n’avoir jamais eu affaire à ce Conquistador impitoyable et redoutable.  
Antonio le reposa sur la terre ferme et se retourna vers lui avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.  
« Je pourrais le faire réapparaître pour une heure ou deux, si c’est ton fantasme.  
\- Oh ! Je m’en passerai volontiers, bastardo.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.  
\- Ah ! Bon ! Il paraît que ce n’est pas ta période la plus adorable.  
\- J’ai des périodes adorables !, s’en réjouit Antonio.  
\- Ma langue a fourché, idiota.  
\- Tu as raison. Laissons ce Conquistador aux tendances sadiques où il est et jouons raisonnablement ensemble. »  
Antonio le posa comme un sac à patates sur son épaule et courut en direction de leur location.

 

**FrUK**

**Image d'un coucher de soleil sur un pont**

 

« On est perdus, stupid frog !  
\- On a une vue imprenable…  
\- Je m’en fiche, stupid frog. »  
Houla ! ça faisait beaucoup de « stupid frog ». Son petit lapin avait besoin de se détendre. Francis s’approcha d’Arthur avec la ferme intention de profiter de ce coucher de soleil éblouissant autrement.  
« Je te vois arriver, stupid frog ! On est encore perdus !  
\- Justement, le frisson de l’aventure. Je n’ai pas ressenti une telle excitation depuis quelques siècles !  
\- Ça ne me manque pas. Pourquoi as-tu bousillé le GPS ? »  
Francis garda pour lui que se perdre avec Arthur au cours d’une randonnée était intentionnel. Ne le fâchons pas plus que nécessaire !  
« Je suis désolé, Arthur. Moi et la technologie…  
\- C’est ça, toi et la technologie ! Les appareils de cuisine n’ont aucun secret pour toi ! Alors, pourquoi détraquer le GPS ! De plus, ne me fais pas croire qu’on tombe sur ce paysage magnifique par hasard et que tu as amené le pique-nique sans arrière-pensée. »  
Son petit lapin commençait à bien le connaître.  
« On n’est pas perdus, finalement. Faisons l’amour comme prévu, mon lapin !  
\- Tu peux toujours courir, stupid frog ! »

 

**PruCan**

**Image d'un homme au milieu d'un passage**

 

« Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! »  
Encore et toujours le même scénario. Matthew s’était posé en plein milieu du passage de la maison de Roderich où se déroulait une garden-party. Et pourtant, on ne le remarquait qu’au dernier moment.  
« Hé ! Birdie ! T’es tout seul dans ton coin ? »  
Matthew sursauta. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas entendu l’albinos le rejoindre. Gilbert l’appelait comme ça depuis un moment. Un petit surnom tendre qui ne manquait pas de lui filer le rose aux joues.  
Il était l’une des rares nations à le remarquer.  
« Viens avec mon awesome personne. »  
Matthew se demandait si Gilbert le draguait depuis un certain temps. Pour une fois, il faisait dans la subtilité. Matthew était bien décidé à sortir avec la seule personne en dehors de sa famille à lui accorder de l’attention. Alors, il embrassa Gilbert à la première occasion, se déclara en quelques mots maladroits et l’attira dans une chambre à part. Matthew était tellement impatient d’expérimenter toutes les joies du couple qu’il avait pris de court Gilbert.  
« On n’est pas obligé d’aller aussi vite, birdie ! »

 

**GerIta**

**Image d'un plug anal**

 

Ludwig observait attentivement les réactions de son amoureux. Il s’amusait à vrai dire. Peut-être plus que Feliciano.  
Feliciano rougissait et se retenait d’exprimer son plaisir, alors qu’il discutait avec des nations.  
Pour une fois, Feliciano évitait de gesticuler dans tous les sens pendant qu’il parlait et se tenait aussi tranquille que possible. Ludwig et Feliciano n’avaient pas prévu qu’une réunion d’urgence se présenterait dans l’après-midi à leur domicile. Et Feliciano n’avait pas eu le temps d’enlever ce qui appuyait sur sa prostate à intervalles irréguliers.  
Ils avaient peut-être un peu trop réussi à pimenter leur vie de couple.  
« Tu pourrais arrêter de couver du regard ton Feli chéri », l’interrompit dans ses pensées son frère.  
Ludwig reprit le fil de la discussion, tout en continuant à zieuter les réactions de son amoureux. Ah ! Là ! Il avait ressenti du plaisir prostatique. Ludwig l’avait vu à ses yeux qui avaient brillé sous la sensation. Ludwig était excité par la situation et espérait que personne ne le remarquerait.  
Heureusement pour Feliciano, Ludwig réussit à virer tout ce beau monde de chez lui au bout de deux heures de bavardages inutiles. Quand le dernier invité claqua la porte, Feliciano se jeta sur Ludwig après toutes ces heures de stimulation prostatique insuffisantes.

 

**NyoFruk**

**Image de deux femmes**

 

Marianne se tenait aux barreaux du lit avec force.  
Le plaisir affluait dans son bas-ventre, menaçant de l’emporter avec force vers l’orgasme.  
Ses jambes étaient disposées de part et d’autre du visage de Lisa et tremblaient sous l’afflux de sensations.  
Lisa la pénétrait avec ses doigts et léchait son sexe avec expertise. Elle taquinait à intervalles irréguliers son clitoris et remplaçait parfois ses phalanges par sa langue dardée.  
Marianne gémissait son plaisir et frissonnait de tout son être sous les assauts répétés de son amante. Les sensations délicieuses remontaient le long des parois de son vagin. Leur intensité variait selon l’angle de pénétration et la vitesse de son amante. Marianne n’en pouvait plus d’attendre sa libération.  
« Lisa !, supplia-t-elle. Fais-moi jouir ! »  
Elle avait presque crié. En tout cas, sa voix était montée dans les aiguës. Elle pouvait presque deviner le sourire suffisant de Lisa en pareille occasion.  
Lisa se mit à sucer ardemment son clitoris et à accentuer la vitesse de ses pénétrations. Marianne gémit fortement sous l’afflux rapide de sensation. Son vagin se contractait de plaisir autour des doigts de Lisa, tandis que son clitoris pulsait avec force, irradiant son bas-ventre d’extase à intervalles réguliers.  
Les jambes tremblantes, Marianne atteignit l’orgasme.


	7. Quatrième bingo - Couple divers

**FrUK**

**Image de coucher de soleil**

Le coucher de soleil colorait sa peau d’un doux orangé, rendant l’instant particulier.  
Francis embrassa son front, rien que pour le plaisir de l’entendre râler. Arthur émit un gémissement de frustration. Francis ne put s’empêcher de ricaner et se récolta un regard noir. Il était tellement susceptible, son petit lapin.  
Francis fondit sur sa bouche pour retrouver sa langue aguicheuse. Il joua avec, la cajolant dans un sens puis dans un autre, cherchant avant tout à leur procurer des sensations agréables. Ses mains n’étaient pas en reste. Maintenant que son amant était prêt à l’accueillir, Francis ne pouvait s’empêcher de le faire languir un petit peu.  
« Je te veux, stupid frog », lâcha Arthur entre deux attaques sensuelles de sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Francis sourit, se positionna correctement entre ses cuisses, attrapa délicatement l’une de ses hanches et poussa. La pénétration lui fit un bien immense. Il progressait lentement dans cet étau chaud et serré à souhait. Bientôt, il bougerait à l’intérieur et procurerait à son amant toutes sortes de plaisirs.  
Arthur le regardait avec passion, son visage exprimant les bienfaits de cette sensation d’unité entre leurs deux corps.  
Francis ne tarda pas à se déhancher et à toucher régulièrement ce point de plaisir à l’intérieur d’Arthur.

 

**Spamano**

**Image d'un appartement**

 

« Antonio, pas là… Bordel ! »  
Lovino se rattrapa in extremis au T-shirt à moitié enlevé d’Antonio, alors que la moitié des objets de la table basse tombaient dans un bruit terrible.  
« Tu m’étouffes », râla Antonio en renversant la corbeille de linge.  
Lovino se raccrocha au pantalon de son petit ami et commença à le lui enlever. Il était déjà entièrement nu grâce aux attentions de son amant et particulièrement excité. Seulement, Antonio avait des idées de merde aujourd’hui.  
Enfin débarrassé de son haut, Antonio tenta de l’allonger sur la moquette.  
« Oh ! Non ! Putain ! C’est pas toi qui as lavé cette putain de carpette, la dernière fois ! »  
Antonio soupira bruyamment et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, faisant trembler dangereusement l’étagère la plus proche. Avant que Lovino émette une protestation concernant son derrière écorché par la surface verticale, Antonio l’embrassa avidement. Il mettrait de la tapisserie partout dès que l’occasion se présenterait.  
Comprenant ses réticences, Antonio l’emmena dans la chambre, le déposa dans le lit et prit son sexe en main.  
« J’ai trop envie de toi, mi-corazon. »  
Après une préparation assez sommaire, Antonio s’immisça en lui, lui faisant oublier cet appartement en bordel.

 

**GerIta**

**Image de pommes d'amour**

 

Ludwig partageait avec Feliciano une pomme d’amour achetée à la fête foraine du coin.  
Main dans la main, et du sucre plein la bouche, ils déambulaient dans les rues adjacentes avec nonchalance.  
Enfin, jusqu’à ce que Ludwig se rende compte que Feliciano l’avait conduit dans une rue déserte pour lui retirer tout le sucre de ses lèvres. Ludwig se laissa volontairement faire, appréciant que son petit ami prenne des initiatives de ce genre.  
Par contre, il se crispa quand Feliciano caressa son entrejambe entre deux bisous innocents.  
« Feli… »  
Ludwig regarda à droite et à gauche, ayant peur qu’ils se fassent surprendre.  
« Il n’y a personne. »  
La main de Feliciano massa un peu plus vigoureusement son sexe à travers son pantalon, le rendant dur et palpitant. Après un soupir d’aise, Ludwig posa à son tour sa main sur Feliciano. Lui aussi bandait dans cette situation.  
Suite à quelques gémissements enthousiastes, ils s’enhardirent et sortirent leurs sexes de leurs pantalons pour se caresser plus facilement. Ludwig avait fini par plaquer Feliciano contre le mur le plus proche et le couvrait de toute sa stature. Leurs hanches bougeaient en rythme avec leurs attouchements pour accentuer le plaisir. Le fait de pouvoir être surpris décupla leurs sensations jusqu’à leurs jouissances.

 

**RusAme**

**Image d'un plongeur (oui, j'ai un peu évité le truc...)**

 

Alfred somnolait dans leur lit, après leur journée à faire de la plongée. Bien qu’un héros ne soit jamais fatigué, il éprouvait une douce lassitude.  
Ivan vint s’allonger à côté de lui et commença un message des plus agréables. Ses mains courraient tout le long de son dos, faisant fondre ses muscles de détente. Alfred ronronnait presque sous ce traitement de faveur. Alfred appréciait ces moments d’autant plus que le Russe se dévouait rarement ainsi pour lui.  
Bien rapidement, les mains d’Ivan s’attardèrent dans le creux de ses reins et sur ses hanches.  
Ivan savait quel effet lui procuraient ses massages, puisqu’il n’hésitait pas à stimuler quelques zones érogènes au passage.  
Ivan s’empara de sa verge à demi érigée, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.  
Alfred souleva ses fesses pour lui faciliter l’accès à son entrejambe. Quelques gestes experts suffirent à le rendre complètement dur. Ivan immisça un doigt, puis un autre dans son intimité, étirant ses parois.  
Alfred se trouvait quasiment à quatre pattes, quand Ivan le pénétra de toute sa longueur. Il se sentit délicieusement étiré et rempli. Ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de celles d’Ivan quand il commença à bouger. Alfred ne retint pas ses cris dans cette partie de sexe endiablée.

 

**FrUK**

**Image d'un lit à baldaquin blanc en pleine nature**

 

Arthur gémit fortement, sous la stimulation de sa prostate, et serra les épaules de Francis sous la sensation.  
Son bassin repartit aussitôt vers le haut. Ressentant le besoin d’être empli à nouveau, il s’abaissa vers les hanches de Francis. Son amant souleva son bassin pour venir à la rencontre du sien. Il accentua ainsi la sensation de la pénétration et la force de la stimulation de son point de plaisir.  
Arthur chevauchait sensuellement Francis, en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain ou aux conséquences.  
Il fallait dire que Francis avait mis le paquet pour le mettre une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Et quel lit !  
Arthur se pencha pour embrasser Francis, alors que les rideaux blancs de leur couche volaient dans le vent. Son gémissement de plaisir se perdit dans sa bouche. Il se redressa et se rabaissa presque immédiatement, criant presque sous les sensations.  
Francis l’avait invité à dîner aux chandelles en extérieur à côté d’un lit à baldaquin, ne cachant nullement ses intentions pour le reste de la soirée.  
Il avait bien choisi son endroit perdu dans la cambrousse, avec une vue magnifique et un dîner royal.  
Francis savait comment le séduire et le faire gémir toute la nuit.


	8. Fruk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti pour le thème Equinoxe d'automne

« Arthur ! Attends-moi… »  
En pleine guerre mondiale, Arthur avait eu la bonne idée de l’emmener à Stonehenge en plein milieu de la nuit pour échapper aux stratégies militaires et à leurs dirigeants-chaperons.  
Arthur s’arrêta en plein milieu du cercle de pierres, en écartant les bras.  
« Elles sont encore debout. Tout comme nous. »  
Francis sourit et s’approcha doucement d’Arthur.  
« Et elles tiendront encore des siècles et des siècles. »  
Arthur avait eu raison de l’emmener ici, au milieu de ce cromlech, qui leur rappelait leurs origines celtes.  
« Et nous tiendrons », lui répondit Arthur.  
Francis respira l’air frais et pur de la nuit, appréciant la caresse de la lune et les doux bruits de minuit.  
Arthur l’attira dans ces bras et l’embrassa. Enfin débarrassés de leurs instances dirigeantes, ils étaient libres de s’aimer. Ils prirent le temps de s’effeuiller, tout en plaisantant et en déposant des bisous sur leurs peaux dénudées. Excité par leurs précédentes caresses, Arthur étendit la couverture qu’il avait prévue pour cette nuitée.  
Francis s’installa entre ses cuisses. Tout en le couvrant de baisers, Francis le prépara à son intrusion et s’immisça en lui dès qu’il le sentit prêt.  
Ils firent l’amour tout au long de la nuit.


	9. Spamano

Lovino gémissait entre deux baisers avec Antonio.  
Son petit ami avait décidé de l’emmener au bord de la plage en ce début d’automne. L’eau était encore chaude. En l’absence de baigneurs, ils profitaient du coucher de soleil à leur manière. Lovino se raccrocha aux épaules d’Antonio, quand un délicieux frisson le prit tout entier. Il avait encore soupiré de plaisir, lorsque sa prostate avait été percutée dans le bon angle.  
Antonio était accroupi dans l’eau et tenait ses cuisses fermement pour se déhancher en lui.  
Son sexe allait et venait en lui, en rythme avec le mouvement des vagues, rendant la sensation encore plus agréable. Lovino savait qu’à chaque fois qu’une onde se projetait sur ses épaules, Antonio progressait vite et fort en lui pour toucher son point faible.  
Sa bouche se perdit encore sur celle d’Antonio. Leurs langues jouèrent à nouveau ensemble, interrompues parfois par des gémissements incontrôlables. Le plaisir ultime se faufilait doucement dans son bas-ventre, alors qu’Antonio ne pouvait s’empêcher d’augmenter le rythme de ses déhanchements.  
Lovino se tendit de plaisir plusieurs fois, cherchant à se raccrocher à Antonio avec ses mains. Suite à un baiser endiablé, leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Ils se savaient proches. Et ils jouirent peu de temps après, les yeux dans les yeux.


	10. Fruk

« Arthur. Pose immédiatement cette citrouille, râla Francis. Et ce couteau.  
\- Mais je vais…  
\- … la cuisiner. Comme chaque année, tu vas nous dévaster la cuisine pour honorer Mabon. C’est hors de question.  
\- Je dois le faire moi-même.  
\- Cette fois-ci, je vais te donner un coup de main. »  
Ils se disputèrent tant et si bien que le couteau finit planté dans une poutrelle et que leurs corps roulèrent-boulèrent sur le tapis de la chambre. Oui, ils étaient passés de la cuisine à la chambre par un miracle assez commun dans leur vie de couple, comme à chaque fois qu’Arthur tentait quelque chose en cuisine.  
Francis usa de ses techniques les plus fourbes pour le garder entre ses draps et l’épuiser totalement.  
Quand Arthur émergea, il sentit un doux effluve de citrouille dans toute la maison.  
« Tu as gagné, cette fois-ci, stupid frog, râla Arthur.  
\- Bonne fête de l’automne, Arthur. Par contre, niveau décoration, je n’ai rien à redire. »  
Arthur éprouva un vif plaisir au fait que son homme l’encourage dans sa passion pour l’automne, avec ses feuilles, ses citrouilles, ses pignes de pin et ses bogues de châtaignes un peu partout dans la maison.


	11. Cinquième bingo - Couples divers

**NyoSpamano**

**Image d'une femme attendant assise sur une valise**

Antonia attendait tranquillement, les fesses posées sur sa valise, que Chiara daigne revenir la chercher.  
Elles s’étaient disputées dans la voiture, sur le trajet à emprunter. Tenant le volant, Chiara s’était arrêtée sur le bas-côté de la route et l’avait éjectée du véhicule. À force de s’engueule sur la route à prendre, Chiara avait pété les plombs et avait décidé de faire quelques kilomètres toute seule, histoire de se calmer.  
Antonia aurait préféré une tout autre activité que la méditation forcée au milieu d’une route déserte pour se réconcilier avec sa moitié.  
Ses pensées divaguèrent sur sa compagne italienne aux courbes généreuses qu’elle aimerait explorer avec ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue. Quelques souvenirs de leurs précédents ébats vinrent agrémenter sa rêverie érotique.  
Antonia aurait tellement aimé avoir sa chérie sous le coude pour réaliser ses fantasmes. Il se passa plus d’une heure de fantasme lesbien avant que Chiara ne revienne la chercher.  
Antonio se lécha les lèvres, quand Chiara descendit de la voiture, la mine penaude. Il suffirait de la pousser un peu pour une séance de sexe intense dans la voiture. Entre deux excuses de Chiara, Antonio réussit à placer :  
« J’ai une petite idée de comment tu pourrais te faire pardonner. »

 

**BFT**

**Trois hommes en train de prendre la pause**

 

« Allez, on prend la pause ! »  
Les trois amis levèrent leurs bras sur le côté et attendirent le flash tout sourire. Leurs vacances d’amis célibataires se déroulaient super bien. Francis, Antonio et Gilbert avaient décidé de partir sur la côte espagnole et de s’amuser autant que possible après avoir essuyé des râteaux mémorables.  
Ils se consolaient tant bien que mal entre eux, retrouvant leurs vieilles habitudes de sex friends. Ils s’entendaient bien également à ce niveau-là, alors pourquoi se priver d’une bonne partie de jambes en l’air.  
« Mon awesome moi a envie de vous défoncer au lit. »  
Francis et Antonio rirent au langage charretier de Gilbert. Des trois, il devait être le plus précautionneux envers ses partenaires sexuels. Ils coururent presque jusqu’à leur chambre d’hôtel, décidant en chemin de ce qu’il ferait une fois dans l’intimité de leur chambre. Ce genre de conversation avait le don de les chauffer, en leur faisant anticiper leur plaisir.  
À peine entrés dans leur chambre commune, ils se déshabillèrent avec une efficacité redoutable et se retrouvèrent ensemble sur le lit king size.  
Ils se touchaient déjà, s’assurant d’être bien durs pour la suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Francis suçait Gilbert, tandis qu’Antonio le préparait à une prochaine pénétration.

 

**Turquie/Grèce**

**Image d'un marché aux épices**

 

Sadiq et Héraklès se promenaient sur le marché aux épices d’Athènes, recherchant autant des denrées que le plaisir de flâner.  
Sadiq osait se promener main dans la main avec Héraklès en Grèce, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Héraklès n’avait pas résisté à l’envie d’emmener un chat avec lui. D’ailleurs, plusieurs de ces bestioles le suivaient de leur propre chef.  
Sadiq avait été clair. Il supportait la présence de ces matous partout sauf dans leur chambre. La découverte de chatons dans leurs couvertures l’avait refroidi à plusieurs reprises, avant qu’il pose cet ultimatum.  
Sa main serra plus fort celle d’Héraklès. Il avait à nouveau envie de lui. Héraklès sembla le comprendre d’un seul regard. Ils n’avaient pas toujours besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ce que Sadiq appréciait fortement.  
Héraklès l’entraîna dans des ruelles adjacentes pour remonter la colline jusqu’à sa demeure. Le Grec ouvrit fébrilement la porte d’entrée avec sa main libre. Ils se dépêchèrent d’entrer dans la chambre. Héraklès chassa tous les chats de ce lieu sacré, pendant que Sadiq se défaisait de son masque et tous ses vêtements. Héraklès enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon et lui apparut dans toute sa nudité.  
Sadiq prit le temps de le contempler, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

 

**RusAme**

**Image d'une île au milieu d'un fleuve avec deux ponts (je ne sais pas s'il y en a à Moscou, mais on va dire que si pour les besoins de ce texte)**

 

Alfred courait après Ivan dans les rues de Moscou.  
L’Américain n’aurait jamais cru que son ennemi légendaire possédait une telle forme physique.  
Ils traversèrent deux ponts à toute vitesse.  
Alfred accéléra dans la montée suivante, pensant pouvoir rattraper Ivan qu’à ce moment-là.  
Il n’aurait jamais dû toucher à son écharpe. Il savait pourtant que le Russe ne s’en débarrassait jamais. Et pourtant, il avait joué avec le feu et avait tenté de lui enlever. Comme dirait son père, il était encore un gamin capricieux et irresponsable.  
Finalement, Alfred réussit à attraper le manteau d’Ivan et à l’immobiliser.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n’aurais jamais dû te mettre autant mal à l’aise.  
\- Tu n’en as rien à faire de ce que je ressens !  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je suis vraiment maladroit. Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi. Tu m’intéresses et je… »  
Ivan le regarda intensément, attendant les prochaines paroles avec impatience.  
« Je t’aime, t’es content ! »  
Ivan lui sourit, se rapprocha de lui et s’appropria ses lèvres. Alfred fondit sous le baiser passionné que lui offrait Ivan, mais se figea quand Ivan le caressa à travers ses vêtements.

« Pas au premier rendez-vous. »

 

**Spamano**

**Image d'une carte**

 

Antonio avait convaincu Lovino de passer ses vacances en Espagne sur la côte. Lovino n’était pas simplement amoureux de son propre pays, il avait également vécu très longtemps en Espagne durant son enfance. Par ce fait, il préférait soit passer ses vacances dans des régions reculées d’Italie ou dans d’autres pays.  
Antonio était vraiment content que Lovino vienne chez lui pour une fois.  
Il l’avait donc emmené sur la côte que Lovino avait très peu visitée. Antonio l’avait emmené dans les châteaux du coin, mais également sur les plages les moins fréquentées du coin. Il avait même réussi à leur louer une plage privée.  
Évidemment, ils profitèrent de la mer en absence de curieux. Et aussi de leurs corps. Après leur baignade, Antonio l’avait emmené sur leurs serviettes. Sous le soleil, il le prit tendrement. Lovino le tenait amoureusement dans ses bras, alors qu’il allait et venait en lui. Le plaisir se diffusait le long de son pénis et s’amoncelait agréablement dans son bas-ventre, quand Lovino cria de panique.  
Antonio se figea, débandant aussitôt.  
Lovino avait crié qu’ils n’étaient pas tout seuls.  
Le propriétaire furieux se dirigeait vers eux.  
Avant de faire face au propriétaire, Antonio espéra que Lovino ne garderait pas un mauvais souvenir de l’Espagne.


	12. FrUK

Francis rentra à peine dans l’appartement qu’il fut poussé contre un mur par un Arthur diablement excité.  
« Police, je vous arrête pour ne pas avoir rempli votre devoir conjugal depuis une semaine.  
\- J’étais en déplacement, mon chéri », tenta de se justifier Francis alors qu’un charmant policier lui passait les menottes et l’emmener vers leur chambre.  
Francis adorait les jeux de rôle avec son petit lapin, surtout que celui-ci savait se tenir à ses personnages. Arthur aimait se déguiser et apporter tout un tas de petits détails à ses tenues. Là, il s’était vêtu d’une tenue de policier avec des bandes roses sur le devant et sur les manchettes. Il portait également une casquette : « Pink police ». Francis savait qu’il avait affaire à la Pink Police à chaque fois qu’il tardait à revenir vers son petit lapin. Et ça l’émoustillait plus que de raison.  
Arthur l’attacha au barreau du lit et commença à se déshabiller à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Francis profita amplement de ce strip-tease et de la chaleur irradiante d’Arthur. Son pénis termina de se dresser, quand il ne resta à Arthur plus qu’une cravate quasiment défaite, sa casquette et une cravache dans sa main.


	13. 2P GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, il fallait écrire un drabble de 300 mots (chiffre exact, pas de tolérance sur la longueur) sur le thème des bonbons. Il fallait également placer les mots : catapulte, détruire et sciemment.

Luciano léchait un sucre d’orge juste devant ses yeux. Il avait clairement l’intention de l’allumer. Ou de le faire patienter dans son slip en bonbon.  
Karl avait accepté cette énième fantaisie de son amant. Pas par pure curiosité. Luciano l’avait menacé de construire une catapulte, de l’y installer dedans et de le propulser par-dessus la muraille de Chine, s’il ne cédait pas à ses caprices. Luciano exagérait toujours, quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur.  
Karl soupira de frustration. Luciano le faisait languir sciemment.  
« Luciano, je vais détruire ce slip en sucre avec mon pénis. »  
Depuis que Luciano lui promettait sa fellation, il l’attendait avec impatience. Luciano savait le sucer. À la perfection. Karl adorait se retrouver dans sa bouche cajoleuse. Il avait tellement envie de rentrer dans cet antre chaud et humide qui lui procurerait un plaisir intense.  
Luciano lâcha sa friandise en voyant qu’il l’avait perdu dans les limbes de l’expectative et se rapprocha de son caleçon. Karl retint son souffle quand il attrapa le premier bonbon de son slip pour l’arracher violemment. Luciano se rapprocha de sa bouche et partagea cette douceur sucrée avec lui, avant de repartir vers son bas-ventre.  
Karl était au bord de l’explosion. Luciano léchait et suçait chaque petit bonbon qui enveloppait son érection douloureuse.  
Parfois, sa langue passait sur la peau de son sexe, l’allumant encore plus.  
Karl gémit de soulagement, quand Luciano arrêta enfin son petit manège pour le prendre en bouche. Karl s’empêcha d’enfoncer son sexe plus loin encore dans cet antre si accueillant. Il avait envie que Luciano le prenne tout entier. Il n’attendait que ça : une gorge profonde. Luciano continuait à le faire s’impatienter en alternant les va-et-vient avec des coups de langue sur sa verge.   
Il allait bientôt jouir.  
Il allait venir.  
A présent.


	14. Fruk avec mention de Spuk

« Passe de bonnes fêtes.  
\- Etrangle-toi avec tes petits fours, stupid frog !  
\- Mais enfin, Arthur… »  
Arthur décrocha. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre les excuses de Francis pendant des heures. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un accord commercial satisfaisant. Il avait fallu que Francis lui rappelle que les fêtes approchaient à grands pas et qu’il n’était invité nulle part.  
D’habitude, Arthur passait les fêtes chez son fils Alfred. Mais cette année, Alfred avait souhaité les passer seul à seul avec son petit ami mystère. Matthew, son autre fils, avait également décidé de le passer en amoureux.  
Tout ceci lui rappelait douloureusement qu’il était toujours seul et toujours à fond sur la même personne. Francis rejetait ses avances depuis des siècles. Pourquoi rappelait-il ? Bloody shit. Arthur attendit que stupid frog rappelle quatre fois pour lui répondre d’aller se faire voir.  
« J’avais oublié que tu passais les fêtes tout seul. Tu veux venir à Paris ? Il y aura toute ma famille.  
\- N’essaie pas de me brancher avec Antonio, soupira Arthur.  
\- Vous avez eu de bons moments ensemble. »  
Arthur se remémora ses coucheries avec Antonio lors de sa période pirate. Pour rendre jaloux, Francis. Sans résultat.  
« C’est toi que je veux. »


	15. Fruk

Francis raffermit sa prise sur Arthur quand celui-ci tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.  
« Les cadeaux pour les enfants, tu te rappelles.  
\- Parfois, j’aimerais que le Père Noël existe vraiment.  
\- Je peux me déguiser…  
\- Arthur, ça ne me fait pas fantasmer, dit Francis en parcourant son torse du bout des doigts.  
\- Encore ?  
\- On n’a pas souvent du temps pour nous avec les jumeaux en bas âge.  
\- Justement, on devrait filer au magasin tant qu’ils croient encore au Père Noël.  
\- On dira à Alfred qu’il n’a pas été sage. Et Matthew n’osera rien dire.  
\- Tu es un monstre quand tu es en manque. »  
Francis l’embrassa et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Arthur passa ses mains sur lui, à la recherche de ses points érogènes. Il avait envie de lui, en témoignait son début d’érection. Francis se déhancha sur lui pour frotter leurs pénis ensemble.   
Après ce qu’il lui sembla une éternité, Francis le fit pénétrer en lui. Arthur se gorgea de sa chaleur et de son étroitesse jusqu’à la jouissance. Il adorait quand Francis prenait les rênes ainsi.  
Par contre, Arthur déchanta plus tard dans les magasins en rupture de stocks des jouets sur la liste de leurs petits chéris.


	16. Spamano

Alors que Lovino portait à sa bouche un doigt plein de chantilly, Antonio le prit en photo.  
« Pas question que tu partages ça sur les réseaux sociaux, idiota !  
\- C’est déjà fait. Oups.  
\- Oh ! Putain ! J’aime pas quand tu dis oups ! Idiota ! »  
Antonio posa en vitesse sa tasse de café remplie de chantilly, avant que Lovino ne lui saute dessus. Heureusement pour lui, il avait l’arme imparable pour contrer la colère de son chéri. Dès qu’il en eut l’occasion, il l’embrassa passionnément transformant son ire en désir.  
C’était tellement facile d’emballer Lovino.  
Sur le tapis du salon, Antonio le fit basculer sur le dos et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il l’embrassait autant de fois qu’il le pouvait pour maintenir la passion et le caressait dès qu’une occasion se présentait. Lovino se tortillait sous lui et cherchait également à lui enlever ses vêtements.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver nus et complètement excités.  
Antonio prit son mal en patience pour préparer Lovino à son intrusion. Il le voulait tellement qu’il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure à chaque gémissement d’impatience de son chéri.  
Antonio le pénétra peu de temps après et entama des déhanchements endiablés pour le faire crier de plaisir.


	17. Fruk

« Bonjour, stupid eater of snails. »  
Francis était habitué à recevoir ce genre de salutations de la part du nouveau souverain de l’Angleterre. Il adorait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements en le draguant ouvertement. Il fallait dire que le souverain était tout à fait dans ses goûts. Quoi de plus naturel de joindre l’utile à l’agréable en s’unissant avec son plus puissant voisin.  
Très prochainement, il devrait lui parler de l’utilité de manger des escargots magiques pour assurer une descendance à des personnes de même sexe. Francis voulait tellement Arthur dans son lit qu’il était prêt à laisser fuiter une telle information sur son pays.  
« Bonjour ! Comment trouves-tu mon nouveau portail ? »  
Arthur leva les yeux vers l’escargot géant et doré qui les surplombait de toute sa superbe.  
« Un jour, il faudra que tu m’expliques cette histoire d’escargot.  
\- J’y compte bien. »  
Francis lui attrapa la main pour y déposer un baiser. Le souverain anglais devint tout rouge.  
« Vous devriez vous trouver une femme. Je ne recherche pas ce genre d’aventures. Je suis en train de rechercher d’éventuelles prétendantes.  
\- Mettez-moi sur la liste, très cher.  
\- Vous ne me donnerez pas d’héritier.  
\- Laissez-moi vous prouver le contraire. »


	18. Fruk

Le Chevalier Arthur Kirkland s’aventura dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Sa monture s’épuisait à fuir de la sorte. Arthur craignait le moment où il devrait abandonner la jument qui lui avait été fidèle jusqu’ici.  
Elle trébucha. Aussitôt, Arthur sauta à terre et lui donna une tape sur l’arrière train pour qu’elle file aussi loin qu’elle pourrait de lui.   
Il s’avança dans les sous-bois et ne s’autorisa à s’arrêter que lorsqu’il jugea avoir semé ses adversaires.  
La France était bien difficile à soumettre.  
Arthur releva son regard et tomba sur une clairière enchanteresse. Des coquelicots de toutes les couleurs avaient envahi cette prairie au milieu des bois et des petites bulles s’éparpillaient dans l’herbe verte.  
Méfiant, Arthur s’éloigna à petits pas de cette vision féérique. Le petit peuple français pourrait ne pas voir d’un bon œil son intrusion. Il s’arrêta quand il remarqua une tête blonde couronné de fleurs au milieu de cette verdure.  
Francis était là.  
« Arthur ! »  
Arthur se rapprocha de Francis tout doucement. Il était seul et vulnérable face à son adversaire (et son amour de toujours).   
« Je te propose une trêve de quelques heures. »  
Francis l’embrassa et Arthur tomba dans ses bras.


	19. GerIta

« Oh ! Un chaton ! »  
Ludwig soupira en voyant Feliciano se ruer sur sa victime. Le pauvre matou se résigna à être balloté dans tous les sens en étant choyé et qualifié de « trop mignon ».  
Ludwig serait presque jaloux d’autant d’attentions de la part de l’Italien pour un sac à puces. Au bout d’un moment, Ludwig réussit à délivrer l’animal en l’attrapant par la peau du cou. Feliciano tenta de le rattraper. Ludwig le tint à bonne distance et embrassa Feliciano.  
Il fit durer assez le baiser pour le chaton puisse s’échapper à toute vitesse. Il en avait sauvé des chats avec cette technique déloyale. Sa langue joua avec celle de Feliciano, leur arrachant des frissons de désir. Ludwig ne relâcha les lèvres de Feliciano que lorsque celui-ci se retrouva à bout de souffle.  
« Dans ma chambre, proposa immédiatement Ludwig avec une voix rauque.  
\- Je te suis. »  
Ludwig ignora les commentaires de ses hommes en le voyant passer avec un Italien surexcité jusqu’à ses appartements.   
Ludwig prit son temps pour déshabiller Feliciano, l’embrasser à plus soif et le caresser. Une fois en lui, il l’aima jusqu’à lui faire atteindre les étoiles.


	20. Nyo Spamano

Antonia avait maquillé son visage de sorte à ressembler à une tête de mort mexicaine pour pouvoir se rendre au bal de printemps qui était déguisé cette année. Sa petite amie Chiara avait fait de même, en peut-être plus effrayant. Il fallait dire qu’elle en imposait avec son visage blafard, ses yeux mis en valeur par une couche épaisse de noir et son langage de charretier.  
Généralement, Antonia l’accompagnait pour arrondir les angles avec ses interlocuteurs. Quand Chiara avait un ou deux coups dans le pif, elle commençait à insulter tout le monde en italien. Et c’était folklorique.  
Antonia collait donc Chiara depuis deux bonnes heures. Après avoir dansé collée-serrée pendant une bonne demi-heure, les envies sexuelles d’Antonia s’était réveillée. Maintenant qu’elles étaient assises à une table, Antonia ne se gênait pas pour glisser ses doigts sous la robe de Chiara pour caresser ses jambes.  
« Que crois-tu faire, idiota ?  
\- Ce que tu crois que je fais, mi amor. »  
Chiara la regarda intensément, alors que la main d’Antonia remontait sensuellement le long de ses cuisses.  
Chiara écarta les jambes dans un mouvement presque incontrôlé, l’invitant à s’y attarder. Ses doigts repoussèrent sa culotte et trouvèrent son clitoris.


	21. Fruk

Francis l’avait invité à déjeuner par pure politesse.  
Ils n’avaient quasiment rien à se dire, après cet énième dérapage sexuel entre eux. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit ensemble à se donner du plaisir. Francis était un très bon amant, attentionné et très attentif à ses partenaires.  
Arthur ne voulait pas savoir où il avait appris à faire toutes ces choses. Il préférait ignorer comment il savait prendre aussi bien ses amants et les rendre fous de concupiscence. Arthur sentait déjà le manque de sa peau sur la sienne, de son sexe dans son corps et de ses baisers sur ses lèvres.  
Arthur voulait plus qu’une nuit par-ci par-là avec Francis. Il était amoureux de lui depuis des lustres. Ces dernières années, il avait prétendu qu’il n’avait plus aucun intérêt sentimental pour cette grenouille vicieuse. Bizarrement, Francis avait été plus enclin à lui donner son corps en se sentant enfin libéré de cette attention amoureuse dévastatrice.  
Coucher avec lui était une erreur monumentale qu’Arthur répétait sans cesse.  
Il devrait arrêter.  
« Cette fois-ci, c’était la dernière », clama Arthur.  
Francis lui sourit d’une manière particulièrement espiègle.  
« Bien sûr, mon lapin. »


	22. GerIta

Ludwig se stoppa net, après avoir ouvert la porte de l’appartement de Feliciano.  
Feliciano passait le balai, habillé d’une longue robe verte et d’un tablier blanc, un foulard passé dans les cheveux. De petits oiseaux l’accompagnaient dans son ménage en tournoyant autour de lui. C’était son chant qui l’avait attiré au départ.  
« Feliciano ?  
\- Ludwig !, s’affola immédiatement l’Italien. C’est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Pourquoi mets-tu une robe ? »  
Feliciano lui expliqua alors son enfance en tant que petite fille, alors qu’il était un garçon physiquement. Il en gardait une trace dans son genre. Il ne se considérait pas toujours comme un homme et avait besoin de retrouver cette part de féminité liée à l’enfance. Il espérait sincèrement que Ludwig ne le jugerait pas sur son genre fluctuant.  
Ludwig l’embrassa pour lui montrer que tout ceci ne le dérangeait pas. Il l’aimait et le désirait toujours autant. D’ailleurs, ses mains s’attardèrent sur sa robe de manière non équivoque. Feliciano en rit, soulagé. Un baiser dans le cou et quelques caresses appuyées firent disparaître ses doutes.


End file.
